vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gogeta (Toei)
So there seems to of been some confusion regarding the recent downgrade of the Dragon Ball Z top tiers, the canonicity became a prevalent discussion point in the thread, which distracted from the actual problem, which was declaring Kid buu's feat as unusable due to inconsistency, not because whether Kai is canon or not. Therefore this affects all relevant Movie characters, not just the canon profiles I have Discussed this with Lord Kavpeny prior to making changes and we agreed with downgrading the movie profiles. LordAizenSama (talk) 12:34, April 1, 2016 (UTC) I don't understand, there are 2 4-A feats (Buu and Broly), how can they both be taken as inconsistencies? SomebodyData (talk) 17:23, April 1, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData Janemba too. I am personally uncertain about this as well. Antvasima (talk) 17:39, April 1, 2016 (UTC) To be perfectIy honest I shouldn't have to explain why Broly's feat would be inconsistent. it is also only noted on his profile as a possibly, as there are contradictions with that. (Such as Goku travelling to a planet which, should not exist because broly destroyed the galaxy, supposedly. and the fact you can see stars around. You could argue the light would take lightyears to travel and would not just disappear instantly, but would you really consider the Creators to think of that? You can also argue that the feat was only a portrayal of Broly attacking the galaxy, as in the subbed version the narrator only notes that he is [https://kissanime.to/Anime/Dragon-Ball-Z-Movie-08-Broly-The-Legendary-Super-Saiyan/Movie-008 Attacking the Southern Galaxy]'' '', King Kai also notes it is being attacked after it has been supposedly destroyed, this would also fit in much better with goku traveling to that planet. To add to it, this wouldn't have even been Brolys Legendary Super Saiyan Form, as he still had hes restriction garnments on. he would of been a restricted super saiyan. LordAizenSama (talk) 17:53, April 1, 2016 (UTC) "But would you really consider the creators to think of that?" If we go with author's intent then we would have something like building level FF7 and Unievrsal level SSJG Goku (Which is obviously not the case). You should also know that destroying a galaxy over time (and even more considering that as you pointed out it would be RSSJ Broly under the control of Paragus) wouldn't result in the absolute destruction of all the galaxy. But then again, this isn't the place to argue for this, so should I make a thread about both Broly and the scaling/stats of non-canon DBZ? Because I feel like I should add that Non-Canon DBZ>>>>>Canon DBZ SomebodyData (talk) 18:12, April 1, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData That was really only a minor point, and you ignored my other points. I would like to see you answer them. LordAizenSama (talk) 18:18, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Actually it was 2 of your points (but I'll put a space between them), but sure I'll answer the other ones -"Only a potrayal of Broly attacking the galaxy" A potrayal, by the way, that shows him destroying huge chunks of it, to the point where its almost completely gone, in fact. Saying that the potrayal is innaccurate would be absurd, not only is it. Also King Kai states that https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NI3IjVbsWU (35 seconds in) "...even my Northern Galaxy will be destroyed!" which means that Broly would be also able to destroy the Northern Galaxy and that the South Galaxy hasn't been completely destroyed, which fits in with both the potrayal and both statements, rather than yours which only fits with the "Attacking the South Galaxy" statement. -You seem to forget that Broly wasn't always in the complete control of Pegasus, not to mention, non-canon DBZ is far stronger than canon DBZ, (ie. all the MSS feats, Base Goku holding his own against Pikkon, who one shotted SPC), not to mention we don't know the exact power of RSSJ who managed to tank an ASSJ Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, (Consider that RSSJ